


The Secret of Youth

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Jason, are the unwitting participants of an unholy communion. The menacing being that orchestrated it all? Dick Grayson./ “What is this? The Picture of Dorian Grayson? I don’t give a fuck about you, Dick.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Dick x Reader x Jason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045026
Kudos: 78





	The Secret of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dom/sub undertones, toys, praise kink, light humiliation, breeding kink, smut, adult language

Jason growled in frustration, rope burning his wrists as he weakly tried to wriggle lose. Stripped down, his hard on ached for any kind of friction or stimulation instead of desperately rutting against nothing.

His eyes followed your form, kneeling before Dick Grayson –Dick _fucking_ Grayson– as you sucked the other man’s cock, coy smile on your lips as your hand wrapped around the length that couldn’t fit inside your mouth.

Jason hated it. He hated how you slurped on Dick’s cock more fervently with each “Good girl, keep sucking.” He hated the way Dick used both hands to control your mouth, gliding you up and down his length as you gagged while trying to keep up. He hated the way his cock grew impossibly hard the moment you stripped for his enemy.

Dick Grayson. Of course it had to be him. Your friend from work that you got on obnoxiously well with. Your friend from work that always flirted with you, his comments going unnoticed by you but were painfully obvious to a jealous Jason. Dick was your friend from work that asked you for a personal favor today.

Jason trusted you completely and if it was anybody else he wouldn’t have offered to come along. But he didn’t trust Dick Grayson alone with you in his apartment.

Especially when he was Talon.

Talon who the Red Hood was targeting. Talon who murdered others at the will of the Court. Talon who was known for manipulation. Talon who took advantage of your beautiful heart and sweet soul, knowing you’d always be there to help those you considered a friend.

As if feeling Jason’s anger, Dick looked up at the other man. He laughed as Jason scowled at him while his girlfriend was worshipping his cock. Your eyes didn’t even move at the words exchanged between the two men, too busy memorizing the topography of Dick’s cock, the tip of your tongue tracing veins, feeling his girth as you wrapped your lips around him.

“She’s only doing me a favor, Jay,” he chided the other. “Wouldn’t want me to turn to dust now, would ya?”

Jason blew a raspberry, not caring if you heard their conversation. It didn’t matter if he was the Red Hood or if Dick was Talon. It seemed like the only thing you cared about was tasting Dick’s cum.

“Even if you died, I know that wouldn’t really be the end of you. You might come back as some apparition to haunt me or turn into some incubus to get at my girl.”

Jason wondered if the contempt carried along with his words, hoping that Dick couldn’t hear the undertones of pride and pleasure at the thought of another man recognizing just how desirable you were.

Dick felt a surge of vigor at Jason’s rage, not caring as he fucked your face, a fistful of hair in his grasp to keep you on his cock. His anger was as heavy as the smell of sex in the air as the younger man watched you guzzle Dick’s cum, sucking on the tip for every last drop.

Jason shifted in the chair, the movement nearly knocking himself over. With one final lick, you swirled the tip of your tongue on Dick’s cock, a move that Jason loved. You looked even sexier from his perspective as a voyeur, the new view as exciting as when he first experienced it, looking down on you.

Dick cooed your name, complimenting you on the blowjob. “Jason’s a lucky man,” he said and you giggled. It was nice to get some acknowledgement from someone other than your boyfriend.

Your boyfriend. You glanced over at Jason and gave him an apologetic smile, hoping that he would understand after today.

You couldn’t say no to Dick. You weren’t able to ever since you met him. And when he came to you, practically on his knees begging you for help, how could you have said no?

You didn’t force Jason to come. You didn’t force him to watch. And you definitely didn’t force him into the restraints either. You had an inkling of suspicion that maybe Jason was just as curious to see where this would go when Dick asked you to help him film a personal project.

Your desire all but dripped down onto the floor as Dick handled you with a roughness that you had to beg Jason to do. The man you loved treated you with delicacy more often than not, kissing every inch of your body and making you blush under his praise. But sometimes you craved submission and to be used as nothing more than an object for pleasure.

“Think you deserve a reward, princess,” Dick cooed loud enough for Jason to hear. He pulled a box from beneath his bed, a modest sized toy in hand. The plug was made of black silicone with a yellow jewel, purposefully chosen to look like Talon’s suit. “How ‘bout some jewels for my special girl?” You eyed the princess plug with curiosity, disappointed that your hard work didn’t earn his cock.

The other man pulled you onto his lap before his fingers slipped into your other hole, generously lubed for Dick’s intrusion. Jason groaned as he watched them get lost in its depth, your back to Jason so that he could see everything. You let out a whimper as Dick slowly slipped the toy in.

A sigh came out of your lips as you felt the toy fill your hole. It wasn’t enough. You wanted Dick. The man laughed as you pouted at him, loving the control he had over you. You were so needy as you rubbed your clit against his thigh, hands clutching his shoulders as he bounced his leg for stimulation.

Jason felt the surge in jealousy spike as he watched you cling to Dick, voice begging to get fucked as you rode his thigh, the gemmed bottom of the plug teasing him. You didn’t care that you had a boyfriend or that he was watching you get off with another man. All you cared about was your own pleasure. Jason hated the way that it turned him on, reluctant gaze caught in different angles from Dick’s cameras.

Watching the subtle changes in your expression and feeling your nails digging into him, Dick knew you were close. After a final bounce, he grabbed your hips to sit you on his cock, groaning as your warmth sucked him in, extra tight because of the toy.

You let out a high-pitched whine that made Jason’s balls ache in frustration, wishing he could unload all of his cum in you. He rutted once more against nothing, loving and hating his helplessness.

A loud slap against your ass broke the sounds of your moans as Dick fucked you. Your hands clung to anything: his biceps, his chest, his hair. You felt helpless under Dick’s touch as his cock slammed into your pussy relentlessly, not caring that the friction was too much with the toy in your other hole.

One large hand steadied you while the other grabbed at your ass, squeezing it. His mouth switched between each breast, admiring the wet, open mouthed kisses he left on them before he started sucking on your nipples.

“Maybe I should give you a string of pearls,” he mused before switching to the other side. “Something cute to match your little jewel, hm?”

You paused at the thought. It’d be degrading to have the man cum on your tits, maybe even shooting on your face. You could only imagine Jason’s rage as you begged Dick for his cum, the image exciting you. As much as you loved sex with Jason, you loved fucking a jealous and angry version of him even more. He was normally an understanding man but when he let his insecurities get the best of him, he usually fucked you until you couldn’t walk. This could only work in your favor.

Shaking your head, you told him no. “I want you to cum in me,” you said, voice hoarse from Dick’s actions. He caught on to the intention of your request as he eyed the bound man and how he had stopped fighting.

“Oh you want me to cum in you?” Dick teased. “You might regret that, princess, when I start to breed you like the little bitch that you are.”

Throwing you on your back, Dick and Jason both let out a groan of frustration, one because of the loss of warmth and the other because of the change in view.

It worked out in Jason’s favor though as he watched Dick press back your legs, sinking his cock in you slowly. He could only see your holes, both thoroughly used and filled.

“Please,” you begged. “I’m _so_ close.” You squirmed as you felt Dick push his length inside of you, your wetness making a mess at his base.

Jason watched with fascination as Dick’s cock stretched you out, imagining the faces you were making as he fucked you.

“Oh yeah?” Dick mocked you, loving the way that you tried to whine and buck against him but he was too strong. He was hitting all the right spots at this angle, making you squirm with each thrust.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and cum all over this cock?” You nodded your head.

“That’s what I wanna hear. And after I cum inside that tight little cunt of yours, you better close your legs and not lose a drop, okay?”

You barely had time to respond as Dick started to pound into you unabated, ordering you to rub that cute little clit of yours unless you wanted him to stop and make you beg for his cock.

A flash of white blinded you as you felt your walls clenched against Dick, vaguely hearing his praise for taking his cock so well.

Your breathing was erratic as you tried to slow it and your heart down from your orgasm. You felt his weight shift off of you and you did your best to close your legs.

—

If Jason’s rage gave Dick vigor, then your lust gave him vitality. Between the two of you, Dick could stay young forever by absorbing your energies. As the Gray Son of the Court of Owls, he was lifeless and blank without these things. He needed your passion to stay young and virile.

Glowering at the man who just made you cum, Jason did his best to control his neediness. He was jealous of the glow that Dick had after fucking you into a senseless heap on the bed.

“Think I got another twenty years left in me thanks to the two of you,” Dick commented as he undid the knots that bound Jason’s wrists. “Pretty sure your lil temper tantrums made me _extra cute_ this time too.”

“What is this? The Picture of Dorian Grayson? I don’t give a fuck about you, Dick. All I know is that you were balls deep in my girl and I’m about to remind her that her ass is _mine_.”

—

You felt a shadow over you, knowing that the man who towered over you was the same man that you loved, only angrier and hornier. Maybe teasing Jason with Dick wasn’t such a good idea as he dragged your body to the edge of the bed so he could finally get his chance to fuck you.

“You think you’re so cute being Dickie’s little whore?” Jason asked, moving your legs so they rested against his shoulders. You were silent from a mixture of embarrassment and exhaustion.

“Oh, _now_ you’re quiet? Throat all sore from sucking his cock?”

“I could smell your cunt from over there,” he jerked his head towards the chair he was tied in. “And this room has got good acoustics. So no need to be shy with me, baby.”

He pushed two fingers inside of you, still wet with arousal and Dick’s cum. He pulled them out, fingers slick with juices and he spread them, watching as they made thick creamy strings before bringing them back together again.

“I want you to taste how much of slut you’ve been.”

Your lips parted in a gasp as Jason buried his cock in you, not as long as Dick’s but much thicker and veiny. Jason slipped the fingers that were inside of you in your open mouth, watching as you sucked his fingers, enjoying the taste.

“Tastes good, huh?” He asked, after pulling his wet fingers back to play with your clit. “Bet it _feels_ good to be a slut too, right? Having your pussy played with and your ass toyed while we make you cum over and over?”

“Yeah,” you cried as Jason pulled out and rubbed his head against your clit before dipping his entire length inside you again. Jason was mean and you loved every second of it as he made you beg to be fucked harder.

Helplessly watching you surrender yourself to Dick woke something up inside of him as he fucked you harder than he ever did before. Jason felt a primal need to reclaim you as his after watching Dick fuck you and empty his seed inside of you. He’d lick your pussy clean if he had to, _anything_ to get any of trace of Dick off of you.

“Jay… _Jason_ , I. I’m gonna…” You trailed off, feeling yourself cum quickly from the stimulation.

“Aw, I’m sorry you can’t handle my cock, baby,” he said with mock sympathy, slowing his pace as he felt your walls convulse against him.

“But you’re gonna have to find a way to handle _two_ quickly because Dick is almost ready for another round _and_ I still haven’t cum.”

—

Jason zoomed in on a still of you, legs pushed backwards to your ears as your boyfriend’s cock was buried in its entirely in your cunt while Dick was fucking your ass. He gave you a smug smile as you tried to look anywhere other than his eyes.

“I know Grayson’s supposed to be the acrobat, but you really proved how flexible you can be that night, huh babe?”

You mumbled a response, eyes shut, thinking that was the only way you could save yourself from further embarrassment.

Jason turned up the volume as he rewound the scene on the screen. It’s fine if you didn’t want to see the moment he was referring to. There were other ways to get you flustered.

“Ya hear that, princess? I think I heard you say _his_ name even though I was fuckin’ you too.”

He pulled you into his lap, pressing your body close to his. You felt his cock rub against your pussy, panties drenched from watching the “gift” that Dick sent you for helping him out.

Gasping, you felt Jason’s fingers reach beneath your shirt to grope at your breasts, his cool touch hardening your nipples instantly. A shiver shot down your spine, making you writhe against him. He let out a low laugh in your ear, breath contrastingly hot compared to his fingers.

“Now, I think you might have done that on purpose, looking at me while you moan another man’s name. _Bad girl._ ”

You let out a whimper as you felt him push your panties aside, fingering you before sinking his cock into you slowly, making you beg for each inch.

“Guess you didn’t learn that day, did you? That’s alright. I’ll remind you that you belong to _me_.”


End file.
